There's Always A Second Time
by FlameHazeKatsu
Summary: Beca sees Chloe who she met at a cub a few days prior to her entering university. Is there something more than their night at the club or were they really just caught in the moment? Sequel to 'Caught In The Moment.' Bechloe.


**A/N: I actually had something already written for the sequel, but idk what happened and I just started doing this. Basically what I did for the whole day. It was intended to be an OS and an angst but along the way it changed.**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since she started university and as usual she just laid on her bed. Headphones covered her ears, shutting the rest of the world out and she enjoyed it. It was just her and her music. But not long after, she was being shaken awake by her father to her dismay. Well, to be honest she knew her father was going to come. It was just a matter of time. However, she actually expected him to come storming in her dorm room the moment she skipped Philosophy class. She didn't skip the class all the time but it was the least of her favorite subject - not that she had any. So she braced herself to tolerate her father talk for the next few minutes. She gave her own opinions here and there, but her father was too stubborn to let it go but so was Beca. Seeing that he wasn't going to go anywhere if he just expresses his opinion, he made a deal. If Beca still hates it after a year, he would support her and pay for expenses for L.A. but as long as he sees that Beca is trying. Beca accepted the deal. She was going to be in Barden anyways, so why not make something out of it. Just a year of going to classes and trying. She can do it.

Beca entered the radio station. Luke sat on the chair in the booth, not taking notice that there's another person in the building. She heaved a sigh, another day of stacking CDs. It was quiet for a while - except for the music playing but she considered that quiet. That was broken after a few minutes though as Jesse walked in and greeted Beca with his usual enthusiasm. The DJ just rolled her eyes but returned the greeting. At first Beca was annoyed with Jesse - not that he stopped being annoying, but the first time they met and the few shifts they had together he questioned her a lot. And flirted but those advances were quickly shut down with snarky comments from her. She didn't usually declare her sexuality to people she just met since she found it wasn't necessary, but Jesse wasn't getting the message that she wasn't interested. So one day, she just told him and he went quiet for a few seconds, reeling in what Beca had just told him. He stopped his advances which Beca was grateful for but that didn't stop him from talking every time. Instead of asking her out and being flirty, those were soon replaced with talks about girls which made Beca's head spin. Well, it was better than Jesse being flirtatious.

The rest of her shift, Jesse talked about the a Capella audition that he can't wait to go to. His worries of being ill the next day and what if he can't make it. They were all "what ifs" and Beca just shook her head. Of course, she gave her opinions here and there. She was amused though with a Capella, she didn't know it was even a thing. It sounded bizarre. Jesse invited her to watch and Beca answered with a no since she was going to be busy. However since he can't take no for an answer, he still gave her the time and place.

* * *

It was Saturday and Beca still laid on her bed. It was just going to be another day of staying in her room. She looked at the other side of the room, hoping her roommate wasn't there. She wouldn't really know until she checks since Kimmy Jin is always quiet. Thankfully, her roommate wasn't there. She put her headphones on and played her music. It wasn't an hour later that she thought of what Jesse had talked about. The audition is today. She'd totally be lying if she said she hadn't checked some videos out after she got home from her shift. They were actually pretty cool if the right songs were performed. There was also the deal her father had made. Part of it was trying and joining a club. She really didn't know what clubs they were since she didn't go out to the activities fair her first week. She refused to go outside that day as it was so bright out. She couldn't even take the light that shone through the windows. She basically spent the whole day staying in bed sleeping. Her father came to check on her and she just half listened to what he had to say occasionally just replying with a "yup." She didn't want to deal with him that moment since she had a headache. It was probably the consecutive late nights out and drinking. Those were good days. She had fun. Real fun. It wasn't cheap to get her fake I.D. since the dude in her high school charged ridiculously but it was worth the every penny.

Deciding to go, she looked at the time and she was late. She cursed and quickly got dressed and fixed herself up. With one last glance at the mirror she nodded with satisfaction and ran out the door. It wasn't that hard to find the building, she actually made a personal record since she ran for a few minutes and Beca Mitchell doesn't run. Composing herself at the door, she took a few minutes to actually breathe. Taking a glance at the time, she hoped she they weren't finished. She made her way to the stage and stood at the door, listening to the dude that stood on the stage singing Kelly Clarkson's _Since You've Gone._ Jesse didn't say anything about it. Wait. Maybe he did but she tuned him out. Two other dudes made their way to the center of the stage with one saying that was everybody. Crap. It was now or never. She took one last breathe and took a step forward. She looked at the two dudes that looked at her like she wasn't supposed to be there. "Can I still uh...audition?"

"Were you on the sign-up sheet?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't know there was one." Beca replied and stared at him which made him take a step back.

"She can go." Beca heard someone say and the voice sounded familiar. She turned to look where the voice came from and she was right. It was Chloe's voice. She couldn't mistake the sound of that voice since the girl that owns the voice had said her name over and over the last time they were... alone. Their eyes met and Beca couldn't help but recall their moments a few weeks ago. Chloe was simply smiling at Beca and the short girl just stood there staring. She was shocked. Out of all the places she could have seen the girl it was at Barden. She remembered where she was and snapped out of it. Walking towards the front of the stage she declared that she didn't know they had to prepare for the song. Chloe just waved it off and happily said she could sing whichever she wanted. The DJ simply nodded, spotting the cup that sat on the desk, she pointed at it and asked if she could use it. Chloe nodded with a smile. Beca kneeled down and dumped all the contents on the desk. With the cup empty, she sat cross legged and started to sing with the cup as her instrument. As she performed, her eyes were glued on Chloe's, tuning out that other people were there. Her mind was still racing. Never had she seriously thought that she will see the red head again. To be honest, she actually did think about Chloe here and there, the red head simply filled her thoughts after that particular night. That was actually one of the reasons why she went back to the same club after that night, she had hoped to see the girl again but she never did. So, to see Chloe at the same university was shocking. She finally finished her song, surprised that she actually did it without fumbling or doing anything stupid. It went smoothly. Returning the cup to its original place and putting back all its contents, she finally tore her gaze away from the red head and stood up, heading straight towards the wings.

Jesse called out her name, the moment he saw her coming towards the door with a grin on his face. "Shut up." Beca said as he stood beside Jesse. She knew he wasn't going to let this go, the fact that she auditioned at the event that she had commented was lame beforehand. Jesse raised his hand in surrender but still had the grin plastered on his face. "Well, since you don't want to talk about auditioning. What was that whole eye-sex between you and the Bella's co-captain?" Beca simply stared at him. Was she being obvious? Well, she only did look at Chloe the whole time she was on stage. Shit. Too obvious? What would Chloe think? Shit. "What are you talking about?" Beca played it cool. Jesse doesn't know anything.

"Like I said, eye-sex." Jesse smirked. He's not dropping the subject, he practically noticed that Beca and the Bella's co-captain was staring at each other. He wanted details. As always. "Did something happen between you two?"

"This is only my second time meeting her. So no."

"It didn't seem like it. Intense eye contact was happening."

"Nothing happened."

"Ok, if you say so." Jesse dropped it, knowing Beca wouldn't spill anything that moment. From the past few weeks he spent time with Beca, he knew the brunette was stubborn. "But just saying, those were some looks you two ladies where throwing at each other."

* * *

It was the same night that she saw Chloe again. Well, when the bag that was placed over her head got taken off. After the audition, she went out to eat lunch with Jesse since he offered to pay for her. She knew it was a ruse to get her talking. As a thanks though, she revealed to him that she saw Chloe at a club once before school started, but that was it. She wasn't that heartless. But after eating, she went straight back to her dorm and sat on her chair and started mixing. It must have been hours that she sat comfortably on her chair while creating some mixes. She was so into her work that she didn't even noticed the door open and the light from the hallway illuminated the dark room. It wasn't until someone took off her headphones that she noticed her room was now dark. She was about to protest to whomever touched her headphones and give them a piece of her mind but all those thoughts scattered as she heard a familiar voice whisper something into her ear. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, her breathe hitched, as Chloe's warm breathe tickled her ear. "Relax, it's just me." Beca simply nodded, entrance by Chloe appearing suddenly. She didn't even question anything as Chloe put a bag over her head and guided her out to wherever they were going.

She didn't know how long it was until they reached their destination, but she knew they reached it when Chloe placed her beside someone and let go of her. She itched to remove the bag, but from what Chloe had told her prior to arriving at their destination, she wasn't allowed to remove it. Along the way, few words were exchanged between the two girls, Beca felt ridiculous with a bag over her head so she didn't really question Chloe. It was Chloe that talked more while they walked - not that Beca minded one bit.

With the whole initiation done, they headed to a party. Beca hoped to talk to Chloe without the bag over her head this time, but she actually didn't know what to say to the other girl. What exactly would one say to a girl one just fucked at a club's restroom? _Hey, remember that time at the club? It was amazing._ Hell no. That would be weird. Besides, she wasn't even sure if Chloe regretted it or to that matter if it's only staying there and no one needs to mention that night ever again. She couldn't even talk to Chloe anyways as the girl was in front of the pack while she was at the very back.

The group soon scattered with Beca watching Chloe. She had to tear her eyes off Chloe as Amy started taking to her and she didn't want to be rude by not looking at her. Amy soon left Beca alone, when Jesse started calling Beca's name and not normally since he added his own spin to how Beca's name should be pronounced. She just shook her head and heaved a sigh. "I see you're a Barden Bella now!" He declared as he made his way up to where Beca stood. "Isn't it awesome, you get to spend time with a certain someone."

Beca of course just shook her head. "You're drunk dude."

Jesse laughed, "Yeah, I know, do you want help with talking to your girl?"

"She's not my girl."

"I'll go get you some beer so you can have the guts to talk her and ask her out." Jesse grinned and started making his way down to where the drinks where, ignoring what Beca had previously said.

As soon as Jesse left, Beca spotted Chloe and the girl seemed to be heading her way. Beca had a moment of panic since she didn't know what to do - or say to that matter. Chloe stopped in front of her. "Hi." She greeted and Beca could smell the beer on her breath - that's how close they were. Well, Chloe did pull Beca close to her.

"Hey." Beca greeted back and gulped. She seriously need a drink to be not-so nervous around Chloe.

"We meet again." Chloe winked.

"Yup." Beca mentally face palmed her face. Seriously? _"Yup."_ What the hell. She's usually better than this.

"We go to the same school."

"We do." If she could kick herself, she would.

"How come I never saw you around? It's been weeks since we started."

"It's a big school." Beca had the opportunity to flirt but no, wrong words were spewing out of her mouth.

"It is." Chloe nodded then she grinned and Beca found it sexy. Chloe pulled Beca real close and Beca swore that Chloe was going to kiss her but no, instead, the red head whispered something to her ear. Then left Beca, not before giving Beca a kiss on the cheek, a wink and a shake with her butt with a slap, saying she needed a drink.

 _'I really enjoyed our time together last time we were alone.'_ Chloe's words replayed in her mind and Beca just watched the ginger go with her mouth hanging open like a gulping fish. Jesse soon found her and he was laughing. He gave her a cup and she took it, drinking the beer nonstop the moment she had it.

"Uh, Beca you might want to slow down." Jesse had said but Beca ignored him and thrust the empty cup to him, taking his cup instead and drinking it a moment later. Jesse just watched with amusement. This Beca - he had never seen this side of her before. "Let's go get more drinks." Beca said and burped. She shook her head to clear her mind and followed Jesse as he led her to where the drinks were.

It was after her seventh cup that she was feeling tipsy, but it was also that moment where Jesse had to stop her since she drank consecutively. He did try before but she didn't listen so this time he basically hauled her off away from the drinks. As much as he wanted to see what drunk Beca looks like, he cared for her safety first. Jesse was soon stopped by one of the Treble makers and they started talking. A few minutes had passed before he remembered Beca and he looked behind him wishing she was there but the brunette was gone. Looking around, he spotted her a few feet away from Chloe.

Debating if he should intervene, he decided against it since Beca wasn't drunk, just tipsy and finally, she's going to talk to Chloe. No harm done in that.

Beca didn't feel like waiting around for Jesse to finish, so she just looked around, checking to see who's there since she really had no chance to see who got in. She spotted Chloe talking with Aubrey and she set off. Yes, she was tipsy, but she knew what she was doing. Those drinks that was consumed was just to cool off from Chloe and to get her shit together. She let out a laugh, thinking about the first time she met Chloe. In a way she's acting the exact same. Her cool collected demeanor gone. It was funny. But maybe it was because she drank, that's why she was making her way to where the red-head stood. She wasn't exactly sure what to say the moment she steals her from Aubrey but, she'll think of something. That's what she's best at usually.

A smile made it to Beca's lips when she saw Chloe laugh. She stopped in her tracks, she probably looked liked an idiot to others as she just stood there. Chloe noticed Beca though and she called the brunette over. Beca obliged. As soon as she got close enough, Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and pulled her closer. "Having fun yet?"

Beca quickly glanced at Aubrey first and she felt that the blonde girl didn't really like her. Not that she cared. She then looked at Chloe. "Depends." She mentally sighed, well at least she's not agreeing like she did earlier.

"Want to go dance?" Chloe asked and looked at the people who were dancing as the music played on the background.

"Did I hear dancing?" Stacie suddenly appeared, Beca actually talked to her when the Bella's were making their way to the party and she seemed cool. Weird though, why she was with them, instead of flirting with other people.

Chloe nodded at Stacie.

Beca watched as Stacie interacted with the other captain. Well, more like asking Aubrey to dance. It was that moment where everything clicked. That's why. Beca was actually surprised when Aubrey accepted Stacie's offer, from the short time she had spent with the blonde, it seemed like Aubrey was...uptight and wouldn't be interested. She shouldn't judge though. Soon enough, it was just Chloe and her.

"So, do you want to go dance?" Chloe asked again when her best friend and Stacie left. Beca looked at the red-head and smirked. "The last time you asked me to dance, it led to something more than dancing." It was then that Beca actually saw Chloe blush. It was cute.

For the next few minutes, Beca enjoyed herself as she mostly spent time with Chloe. Beca and Chloe danced and this time, it didn't lead anywhere. It was an enjoyable moment between them. Chloe of course stepped in Beca's personal space but if Beca could remember, it was like that too the first time they danced. While she and Chloe danced, it was actually that moment where she saw Jesse giving her two thumbs up with a grin. She of course just gave him the finger.

The pair took a break, going to the top of the stairs to sit down. Beca watched the Stacie and Aubrey dancing amongst the crowd, though they were soon joined by Amy who just broke out on the dance-floor. Beca laughed and so did Chloe. The brunette felt content, just sitting beside Chloe. She thought it would be weird and awkward considering what had occurred between them, but it was Chloe that didn't make it so. She was grateful for that.

"I think we can actually make it to the nationals this time." Chloe said as she watched the rest of the new members.

"So, how does this actually work?" Beca asked, she wasn't sure what to say about what Chloe had said so she asked something. She did research it beforehand but she really didn't know a lot about it.

"Well, we sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths." Chloe explained and Beca tried to hold her laugh but failed since Chloe did take notice of it. She looked at the brunette. "What?"

"Nothing." Beca answered and bit her lip.

"You laughed." Chloe accused playfully, bumping the petite girl slightly on the shoulder.

"Hey! That hurt!" Beca said in a joking matter and rubbed her shoulders. "You really do like a Capella, huh."

Chloe simply nodded.

The two were joined by Amy who basically pushed the two apart so she could sit in the middle. "So, were you talking about my awesome moves?"

"Yes, we were basically amused with how you showed them how to dance. It was quite entertaining" Beca answered and she looked at Chloe who giggled at Beca's response.

"Oh yeah! I was the best dancer in Tasmania."

"No doubt."

"Well, I was sent here by Stacie to ask if you two want to do shots." Before any of the two could give out an answer, Amy cut them off as she stood up. "...but it looks like you two are getting cozy so I'll tell her that you two are getting cozy that's why you couldn't make it." With that she left them. Beca was left with her mouth hanging open, she wanted to tell Amy that they weren't but the words were stuck in her throat.

"Do you want to go?" Chloe asked.

Beca snapped out of it and thought about it first before answering. "Not really, but if you want to go you can." It was Sunday tomorrow but if she can recall correctly they had their first practice tomorrow morning at eight.

Chloe shook her head, "I think I'll pass." She yawned. "I'm a little bit tired, so I think I'm going to go hit the hay."

"I'll walk you." Beca offered.

"You don't have to." Chloe placed a hand over Beca's hands.

 _I want to._ "I was actually thinking of going home, so it's no trouble."

"Ok." Chloe nodded, and gave a kiss on Beca's cheek. "You're sweet." The red-head stood up, "I'll just go to tell Bree I'm leaving." Beca could only nod and stare after her. Beca touched her cheek, where Chloe has just kissed her. It was the second kiss she received from the red-head. Does Chloe kiss all the people she thinks is sweet? Beca shook her head and stood up. She played with a pebble on the ground while waiting. Not too long after, Chloe made her way up to where Beca waited. "You ready?" Beca stopped and looked at Chloe, she didn't even notice her. "Yup."

The pair left the party and walked back, making small talk along the way. Chloe asked random questions about Beca and she answered. Usually, she wouldn't but Chloe was different, from others it would just annoy the hell out of her. It wasn't anything personal, just basic stuff like her favorite color which she answered black and Chloe demanded another answer since apparently black doesn't count as a color to her. So Beca had stopped at that moment and looked at Chloe saying it's blue, well she never thought of it before but she counted blue as one of the colors she started to like. Chloe agreed saying she likes the color blue too. After a few seconds of just looking at each other, Chloe cleared her throat they resumed their walk and Chloe's questions.

Before they knew it, the pair arrived in front of Chloe's room. "This is me." Chloe said as she gestured at the door and Beca nodded.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Uh, I think I better go, my roommate's probably looking for me. She also hates it when I'm home late since everything is dark and she's probably sleeping and when I open the door, the light from outside would be there and she wakes up and she's going to be mad that I woke her up." Beca found herself rumbling. She didn't even know herself why she's refusing to go in. Not like there's anything that's going to happen. The past few hours they've been together was fun, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Is she expecting something to happen? No. Well, maybe.

Chloe giggled. "It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow at practice."

Beca nodded.

"Thanks again Beca." Chloe pulled the brunette for a hug and Beca was tense, not expecting a hug or anything at that matter but she relaxed and eventually returned the hug. She also noticed for the first time that Chloe smelled like strawberries and vanilla and the mix were actually on the scents she liked. The red-head released Beca with a smile and for the third time on the same night, kissed Beca on the cheek.


End file.
